


Night.

by Astrid_Novalie



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chatfic-ish, Drabbleish, Little!Daniel, Nonsexual Ageplay, caregiver!yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: When Daniel can't sleep he figures it's the perfect time to text Yoongi all about his cats and late night adventures.





	Night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised more Woozi, but your girl made a huge mistake of watching Daniel with his stupid fucking cats and now we're here--Me sobbing on the floor from all the feels and typing this fic through my screams.
> 
> I apologize for the lack of consistence in the picture with Jin. He and Yoongi just do NOT have enough photos together and I had to work with what I had.
> 
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes!

**One (1) missed FaceTime call: Danny Boy.  
  
One (1) missed call: Danny Boy  
  
New Message from Danny Boy.  
  
  
**Yoongi let out a groan as his phone pinged once again. Who the hell was trying to get his attention at -He lifted his head off the pillow to look at the clock and flopped face first back down into the fluffy material- three o'clock in the morning?   
  
**Facetime: Danny Boy.**  
  
Yoongi let out groan and blindly fumbled around for his phone, not lifting his head from the pillow until he connected with the cold, vibrating hunk of.... What were phones made out of?   
  
  
  
"Baby Boy." Yoongi mumbled watching the puffy, sleepy face of his youngest Little pop up on the screen. He let out a small groan as he reached over to turn on his bedside light and settled back onto his pillows in an effort to make himself somewhat comfortable through what he was sure to be a long phone call. "Why are you up? Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
Daniel silently shook his head as he brought up a free hand to rub away the sleep from his eyes, "No s'eep 'papa."  
  
"ahh." Yoongi mused, smacking his lips together before pursing them together in thought. He looked over to his clock again, as if the time would've changed in such a short span, and turned back to the boy on his screen. "So when Appa put you to bed at nine o'clock you....?"  
  
Daniel flashed that mischievous little smile of his, "No s'eep 'papa." he sung, a cocky smirk painted on his lips as if the boy actually thought he was the first baby to ever stay up past their bed time. As if he pulled off the grandest prank of all time at Yoongi's behalf.   
  
Yoongi tsk'd, running a hand through his black locks before smoothing his bangs back down. "Guess that means a nice long nap for you today." He smirked as the smug look fell from Daniel's face and as he watched the Little get up from his bed and roam into the kitchen for a snack he added, "and in your crib too so you can't get out of bed. Yah! What exactly do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Hun'gy." Daniel shrugged.  
  
"No... No. There is no  _hungry_ at three in the morning, kiddo. March your butt back to bed."  
  
Daniel let out a huff and propped the phone up against a bottle of soju making sure the camera was capturing every movement he could possibly make so Yoongi could see every single ounce of his defiance step for step.  
  
"Daniel, Appa does not find this funn-Don't you DARE turn on the stove, little boy!"  
  
Daniel turned on the stove.  
  
"Toast!" The little whined, skipping to the bread cupboard to pull out the bag of bread.  
  
"No. You can have toast when it is breakfast time."  
  
"Breakf'st time if makin' brekkie, Appa!"  
  
"That is literally not how it works." Yoongi huffed watching as Daniel grabbed a carton of eggs from the fridge. "Daniel, I'm not kidding. I do not want you going near that stove."  
  
"Chill." The Little huffed as he cracked an egg on the side of the pan, pouring the yolk onto the hot surface.   
  
"Ch-Chill? oooooh. Little boy. You are going to  **get. it.** "  
  
"Danny doing  _fine_ , Appa! Look!"  
  
  
  
"Daniel! No! Do not hold the phone that close to the pa-for fucks sake!" Yoongi muttered as he flung the covers off of his body and clambered out of the bed walking over to Jin's side of the room and harshly shaking the elder awake.  
  
"wha?"  
  
Yoongi thrusted the phone at Jin just in time for them to watch the boy throw slices of ham into the pan with horror. "This idiot thinks he's Gordon Ramsey in little space! Help him!"  
  
"Hey pumpkin." Jin yawned, smiling as Daniel quickly turned the camera to give Jin a little wave before entertaining them with his impromtu cooking show again. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Toast!" Daniel muttered, propping the camera back up and watching his ham with intense concentration. "Don't bug me."  
  
Jin raised an eyebrow, "excu-"  
  
"Shhhh!" Daniel huffed, "focused."  
  
"And we thought Jackson had an attitude problem." Jin muttered  
  
"don't have 'tude!" Daniel huffed, making a face at the camera that showcased his displeasure for half a second before going back to his staring contest with his ham slices. "dangerous." he gestured to the pan. " _Hot!_ Need be Careful! Shut up, hyungie!"  
  
The next few minutes passed in silence with a stoned face Jin and a seething Yoongi. How dare the Little talk to them in such a disrespectful manner? Yoongi had said no. He told the Little to get back into bed. He demanded that the little not touch the hot stove and the kid threw it all in his face then had the audacity to tell him to shut up? That wasn't going to work with Yoongi. If Daniel wanted in, he had to listen.   
  
"See!" Daniel huffed as he pulled the now cooked meat slices from the pan to put on his toast.  
  
  
  
"Nothing bad happened, Appa!" The little huffed, putting his sandwich together and smothering it in ketchup, much to Yoongi and Jin's disgust. Daniel rolled his eyes at their childish antics, they wanted to call him a baby? He was the only mature one around here! He smushed the top bread of his sandwich down and took a big bite. "Yummy!" he giggled as he chewed.  
  
"Nothing happened  _this_ time, Danny." Yoongi huffed out, stealing the phone back from Jin who was obviously not going to be any help in this situation. He crawled back into his own bed, fully intending on going back to sleep once he got the kid back to sleep after his late night snack  
  
  
  
"But Appa said no, Danny. Appa told you no snack, no stove. And Appa is telling yo-" Yoongi choked off his last words as Daniel sat him down on the kitchen table. Just sat. him. down. like he wasn't in the middle of giving what could've possibly geared up to be his best lecture yet!  
  
"Daniel! Kang Daniel, I'm not finished talking to you. Are you listening to me?!"  
  
"Oh my god." Daniel groaned, rolling his eyes as he propped his phone up. "Calm down. Don't lose your head, Abeoji."  
  
Ah. So. Middle Daniel has appeared.  
  
"Excuse me? Lose my hea- Listen here, you brat! Have you- Are you- ooooooooooooooh, you just wait until you're at Appa's house. You're going to get it! Chores! Chores out the Wazoo! Chores for  _days_ , Daniel. And just when you think that you're down with chores I'm gonna-" Yoongi cut himself off, eyes squinting at the screen, pulling his phone toward his face and quickly back again. "Daniel. Daniel? What is that? Kang Euigeon, I swear to the high heavens if you bring that can of beer to your lips I'm going to...."  
  
"Going to what?" Daniel smirked, sliding the can closer to the camera as he continued to finish his sandwich without a care in the world.  
  
Yoongi. Was. Pissed.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Oh-ho. Ooooooooooh." Yoongi rubbed his hand over his lips, pinching the delicate skin tight in efforts to calm himself down. This kid. This fucking kid. was really trying his patience. "Do it." Yoongi challenged, leveling the boy with a hard stare. "Go 'head. You're a big boy, right? You can cook your meals all bye yourself and you can tell your Hyung's to shut up. You're right, Daniel. You're a man. A big strong macho man. You should be able to have a beer. Go ahead, kid. enjoy."  
  
The hidden threat was lost on Daniel. The Wanna One singer honestly had thought he'd won a match against his Abeoji. Daniel grabbed the can and brought it to his lips, smirking at the camera for a final blow toward his Abeoji and....  
  
  
  
Yoongi let out a snort, thumbing his bottom lip as he watched the bright red blush take over Daniel's entire face. "Uh huh." The Bangtan Boy smirked. "Not as big and bad as you thought, huh?"  
  
  



End file.
